


Just Say Yes

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: These Little Words [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Four years after their first kiss in the elevator Theo has Liam meet him in the same spot. This time there isn't any danger, but he has a plan. One that would go a whole lot smoother if he wasn't so nervous.





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> 1 year ago I wrote my first Thiam fic, and the first part of my These Little Words series. It seems only fitting that today that series should come to an end. I love these two, and this verse, but it's time I let them go off on their own now. At least for this verse. Thank you to everyone who has read and stuck with this series. I can never put into words how much the love and support of the Thiam fandom means to me. This series might be ending but I know there will still be plenty more from me for these two.

Theo is nervous. More than nervous. He feels like his heart is in his throat and he’s seconds away from throwing it up. Which is not an image he wants. Not on today of all days. He just needs this to be perfect.

He thinks back to the first Valentine’s Day he spent with Liam. How nervous he had been, and how he wanted it to be perfect. It had taken a conversation with Jenna and Mason to calm him down. They’d told him that it didn’t matter what he did. That Liam loves him and would just want to be with him. They’d probably tell him the same right now. In fact, Jenna has. Multiple times. That still doesn’t help to ease his nerves. This isn’t something simple like Valentine’s Day. This is so much bigger than that.

He takes a deep breath and checks his tie again in the mirror. It’s perfect. Or at least it would be if he’d stop messing with it. He’d forgone the suit and just went with a button down and some slacks. Nice but not too nice.

It’s time he gets going. He doesn’t want to be late and lead to even more confusion. Especially about where he’s having Liam meet him. Liam had seemed confused enough when Theo had asked him to meet at the hospital, but had agreed despite Theo not giving him any indication why.

The drive to the hospital seems to take forever, but Theo knows in reality it’s only minutes. Melissa greets him with a smile and a hug when he walks in, “I’m so happy for you.”

“He hasn’t said yes yet,” Theo reminds her.

“He will,” Melissa says. “He loves you. Of course he’s going to say yes. Now go on. He’ll be here soon and you need to get ready.”

Theo nods and takes a deep breath. Melissa squeezes his shoulder and then goes back behind the nurses station as Theo takes off down the hall. He’s been here so many times before but this feels different. It _is_ different. He’s here for a good reason and not some life or death situation this time. When he gets into the elevator he closes the doors and hits the stop button to make sure the elevator doesn’t go anywhere. Melissa is going to direct everyone except Liam to the elevators on the other side of the hospital, making sure they have time alone.

Theo stands there, his ears focused on the other side of the door as he waits for Liam to arrive. Finally he hears the sound of his voice down the hall as he talks to Melissa, who tells him Theo is waiting upstairs. Good. She’s getting him where he needs to be.

Theo’s heart is racing as he listens to Liam’s footsteps heading towards him. He hits the button but Theo still doesn’t open the doors. Not until he hears Melissa calling Liam’s name and knows Liam will have turned away. Then he’s opening the doors and reaching out, grabbing Liam from behind, and pulling him into the elevator.

Liam flails for a moment and then relaxes in his hold once he realizes it’s Theo that has him, “What are you doing?”

“Happy Anniversary,” Theo whispers in his ear, placing a kiss to his cheek.

Liam laughs and tries to turn to face him but Theo doesn’t let him, “Is there a reason you’re holding me hostage in an elevator on our anniversary?”

“Yes,” Theo says, “And you’re going to find out. Just be patient.”

“You know patience has never been one of my strong suits,” Liam tells him. “Especially when it comes to you.”

Theo chuckles, “Oh I know. You won’t have to be patient for very long. Promise.”

Liam sighs, relaxing back in his hold, “Okay.”

“You know we have a lot of memories in this elevator,” Theo says, his tone casual.

“Yeah, running for our lives.”

“Is that all?”

“No,” Liam says, “It’s where I first kissed you.”

“And it’s where I first realized how much I really cared about you,” Theo says. “Well maybe not _in_ the elevator. But out there, in the hallway. I knew I cared. I saw how amazing and stupidly recklessly brave you were and knew that there was no way I could let anything happen to you. So I made sure you got in this elevator.”

“And that’s when I realized that I’d been lying to myself and I did care if something happened to you,” Liam tells him. “I was so worried when those doors opened and you weren’t here. Then when you showed up, I’d never been more relieved.”

Theo nuzzles into his neck, “And then you had to go and do something utterly amazing and adorable and jump on that horse. Even if it was infuriating since I’d just risked my life to save yours, and you were about to go and risk your own again. But that’s just what you do.”

“You love it,” Liam says, grinning at him.

“I love _you_ ,” Theo says, his hold on Liam tightening a moment before loosening. “So much Liam. I never thought I’d get to have this. I’ve made so many mistakes and you somehow still love me. You make me happy. I hope I make you happy too.”

“You do. Of course you do.” Liam tells him, trying to turn in Theo’s hold again only to groan in frustration when Theo tightens his grip again. “Seriously? What’s going on?”

Theo sighs, “Just wait. I’m getting there.”

He’d hoped to be able to get right to it, but he should have known better. Liam has a way of taking his plans and derailing them. He usually loves it since it usually winds up for the better. Right now all he wants is to be able to ask the question, but the words keep getting caught in his throat.

“I love you, Liam Dunbar. More than anything. I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much.” Theo says. This is it. There’s no going back now. Not that he’d ever want to. “I brought you here because this is where I first realized how important you are to me. It makes sense that I’d find another way to do that now. So, Liam Dunbar, will you marry me?”

Liam sucks in a sharp breath and Theo can hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. This time when Liam tries to turn around Theo lets him. He finds himself being pushed against the wall off the elevator and then Liam’s lips are on his, hard and urgent.

“You are insufferable,” Liam mumbles out between kisses. “God I can’t believe you.”

Theo puts his hands on Theo’s shoulders and holds him back. As much as he wants to keep kissing Liam he needs to hear his answer, “Is that a yes?”

Liam smiles fondly at him, “Yes, of course it’s a yes. I’ll marry you. Though you kind of ruined my plans.”

“Plans?”

Liam sighs, “Yeah I was going to ask you tonight. At dinner. I had a picnic planned and everything.”

Theo smiles and rests his head against Liam’s, “Well we can still do the picnic. And if you really want we can pretend for a few moments this didn’t happen and you can ask me.”

“We’ll see,” Liam says. “Now is there anything else you’d like to say or can I get back to kissing me fiancé?”

“We’re still in the elevator,” Theo points out.

“We are,” Liam’s hands move from Theo’s hips up under his shirt and over his stomach, “But we had our first kiss here. There’s no reason we can’t make more memories in here.”

Theo chuckles and nips at Liam’s bottom lip, “Only if you don’t count the camera in the corner.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “There’s a camera?”

Theo nods, placing a quick kiss to Liam’s lips, “There is. But if we get out of here I think we’ll have plenty of time to celebrate before dinner.”

Liam grins and pulls back from Theo, but only enough to grab his hands as he starts backing towards the doors of the elevator, “Well then we should go then. I don’t want to waste any time.”

Theo lets Liam lead him out of the elevator and down the hall, laughing as Liam all but starts running towards the exit. Melissa waves and calls out her congratulations as they run past. They stop short when they round the corner leading the exit and see Liam’s parents there. Liam curses under his breath and Theo chuckles.

“Well you two seem to be in a hurry,” Jenna says. “I wonder why.”

“I have a feeling you know why, Mom,” Liam says, eyeing his mother suspiciously.

“Of course I do,” Jenna tells him. She looks down at their joined hands and frowns, “Unless you’re not going to celebrate.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Well there’s no ring,” Jenna says, “Liam Dunbar, don’t tell me you said no to this poor man after he spent all this time…”

“Oh shit,” Theo says, dropping Liam’s hand as he turns to stare at him with wide eyes. “I didn’t give you the ring! This is your fault!”

“My fault?” Liam asks, “How is it my fault?”

“You distracted me!”

“You didn’t seem to mind it when I was kissing you,” Liam says.

“You know, you could just give him the ring now,” David points out.

“Right, yeah,” Theo says, his hand moving to his pocket and pulling out the black box he’d put there. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous again. Liam’s already said yes. But his hands still shake a bit as he opens the box and holds it out to Liam. He lets out a nervous laugh as his other hand comes up to rub the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to ask again or…”

Liam takes pity on him and takes the box from Theo’s hand. He gives him a small smile as he takes the ring out and examines it. “You don’t need to ask me. I already said yes. But you could actually put the ring on my finger.”

He holds it out to Theo who takes it. He looks at Liam, who’s smiling softly at him, and slides the ring onto his finger, feeling relieved when it fits perfectly.

“And since we’re doing this,” Liam’s free hand comes up holding his own black box. “I know I said I’d do it at the picnic but I really can’t wait to see you wearing this. So,” he pops open the box and has his mother hold it for him so he’s able to get the ring out. Then he turns to Theo, “What do you say? Will you wear this ring and let everyone know you agreed to marry me?”

“Gladly,” Theo says, holding his hand out for Liam to put the ring on his finger. It feels right there, like that’s where it belongs. He wonders if that’s how Liam felt. From the way Liam is looking down at the rings resting on their fingers he thinks it is. He can’t help but bring a hand up to Liam’s neck and pull him in for a kiss.

He’s aware of Jenna and David clapping in the background but all he can focus on is Liam. His boyfriend, his _fiancé_ , the love of his life. The person who knows and loves every single part of him. Four years ago he never would have thought something like this would be possible or even something he deserves. Yet here they are. They’ve fought a lot of battles together, and Theo knows there will probably still be more. But they’re together. No matter what life throws at them they’re going to face it side by side, just like they always do.


End file.
